Generally, in tapping an end face of a workpiece, the workpiece is stopped from rotating. Therefore, the tapping operation cannot be performed simultaneously with processing which cannot dispense with the workpiece rotation, e.g., cutting the peripheral surface of the workpiece. As a result, the total required processing time is lengthened, so that the processing efficiency lowers.